Herencia Azul
by WitchWhite
Summary: El motivo de dejar sus cabellos largos. El origen del trastorno de personalidad que atormenta los miembros de su familia paterna. Una maldición y esa conexión extraña que une a los gemelos. Elementos que los acercan más a la maldad. Continuación del fic de Mayo. Personajes OC.


_**Este fic lo traía atravesado desde el otro día. Es una continuación del fic de Mayo. Una cosa loca que paso por mi cabeza de porque Ares quiso anidar en Saga, porque y de donde viene esa bipolaridad y porque sólo afectó a uno de los dos gemelos. La idea que su madre tenga que ver con Hera me da como cosa pero le da más peso a la loquera de Saga y la maldad de los gemelos.**_

 _ **También quiero dedicar el fic a todas las fans de esta pareja. No hice yaoi pero el amor fraternal está bien bonito que se puede presentar a malas interpretaciones :P**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Personajes de su autor Kurumada, este es mi fic.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Ninguna todo es bien bonito**_

 **-o-**

 **Herencia Azul**

A falta de tiempo o de un buen peluquero, Kanon y Saga se cortaban el cabello entre ellos mismos. Sentado en una silla de madera frente al comedor dentro de la casa que compartían en el Templo de Géminis.; "sólo las puntas" recordó Saga a su hermano menor. Desde los cinco años decidieron dejar crecer sus cabellos. Justo a la misma edad que llegaron al santuario. Como una dedicatoria u homenaje a su madre. La decisión fue compartida por ambos. Ella, tenía el cabello del mismo color y un largo espectacular. Usualmente lo trenzaba para no maltratarlo. Y al igual que ella, lavaban el cabello cada tercer día, de esta forma se conservaba más sano. Ahora con trece años, el cabello había crecido a la mitad de la espalda.

Kanon tenía especial cuidado en no cortar de más las puntas del cabello de su hermano, quien atesoraba su melena. Era mucho más sencillo cortar el cabello húmedo. Olía a shampoo de menta mientras lo cepillaba. Una suave melodía sonaba lejana en el radio. Era un domingo callado y cálido. Saga se mantenía quieto, escuchaba el cortar de las tijeras y veía resbalar pequeños cabellos por la bata de plástico alrededor de sus hombros. Después de diez minutos, fue el turno de Kanon. Con el mismo cuidado y procedimiento cortó los cabellos húmedos y limpios como los suyos. Aquella acción trajo el recuerdo de su madre, cuando esta misma cortaba sus cabellos a los tres años. Kanon nunca se estaba quieto y mamá tenía que distraerlo con algún juguete o la televisión. Saga en cambio nunca le dio problemas a mamá.

Al terminar, Saga guardo las tijeras, el peine y el mantel de plástico que usaron para cubrir sus hombros, en tanto Kanon barría los cabellos.

Antes que cayera el atardecer, Saga sacó dos toronjas del frutero que compartió con su hermano en las escaleras del templo de Géminis. La tercera casa tenía una vista un poco limitada de los alrededores, pero no del atardecer y no de la villa donde vivía su madre. Mientras comían la fruta en silencio, escuchaban el canto de las aves y su vuelo. Las nubes pasaban de prisa, despejando un cielo azul con tonos amarillos.

― Quiero ver a mamá― soltó Saga antes de morder la toronja.

― Dentro de dos meses― repuso Kanon tomando otro gajo del plato. Recordó la fecha. Ya que en el santuario sólo les permitían ver a su madre cada seis meses.

Saga suspiró y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

― Es una emergencia― explicó― la extraño mucho. No me había pasado esto desde hace muchos años. Necesito un abrazo.

Como si se lo hubiese pedido a él, Kanon lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

― No tuyo, menso; de mamá. Quiero hablar con ella. ¿Crees que pueda escaparme?

― Grosero― farfulló el menor rodeando el cuello de su hermano con el brazo derecho― obvio no te puedes escapar… El patriarca no te dejará. Tienes que cuidar mocosos con el inútil de Aioros.

― Cúbreme― pidió el mayor mirando a su reflejo de carne y hueso― de verdad, es una necesidad incomprensible.

― Si nos descubren nos van a castigar… no quiero que Shion me regañe de nuevo― observó Kanon recogiendo los restos de la toronja en el plato. Listo para llevarlo a la cocina― también quiero ver a mamá, pero me aguanto como los hombres.

― Si te dijera que tengo un mal presentimiento… ¿me creerías?

Antes de entrar al Templo de géminis, Kanon miró a su hermano con sorpresa y miedo. Pensar que algo malo le paso a su madre lo asustó. Los presentimientos de Saga, para bien o mal, eran acertados. Pensó un momento. Se trataba de su madre, había que hacer lo posible por cuidarla. Aceptó muy a su pesar que se haría pasar por él. Esperando en Zeus no ser descubierto. Entraron a la casa. Saga le dio instrucciones de las actividades que realizaría mañana. Entrenar con Afrodita, Shura y Death Mask en el bosque por la mañana, en la tarde debería supervisar a los caballeros de plata y antes del atardecer, ayudar a Aioros con la lectura de las estrellas, porque el Patriarca quería que trabajaran juntos. Aquellas tareas no resultaron complejas para Kanon. No sería la primera vez que usurparía el lugar de su hermano, aunque las veces anteriores hayan sido un fracaso y fuera descubierto por Shion. Luego ambos recibir un considerable castigo. Esta vez, Kanon reconoció que valía la pena.

Por la mañana, antes de partir Saga con las ropas de Kanon, este le dio una bolsa de papel que contenían algunos obsequios para su madre que planeaba llevar dentro de dos meses, pero aprovechando su escape, se las dio.

― Ella está bien, pero por alguna razón necesito verla. ¿No lo sientes?― preguntó Saga. Acomodaba una mochila en su espalda.

― No, esta vez no estamos conectados. No tardes mucho Saga. Shion me asusta.

― No lo verás en todo el día. Trata de decirle a Aioros a todo que sí, porque si se da cuenta, va a ir de chiva con él y después de nuestro castigo tendré que golpearlo hasta romperle la nariz.

― Tendré cuidado, pero no te aseguro nada… Cuida a mamá― Kanon miró a su hermano mayor antes de partir― hazme saber si necesitas algo o si ella no está bien. Dejaré todo por estar ahí.

Saga asintió. Dio la media vuelta y bajo a toda velocidad por el templo de Tauro y Aries desapareciendo su cosmo para no ser detectado.

La villa donde nacieron estaba a varios kilómetros lejos del Santuario. Era una de las cinco villas que rodeaban el lugar. Al llegar a Rodorio tomó un taxi que tardaría una hora en llegar a su pueblo natal. El recorrido fue silencioso. Observaba el camino empedrado y por el espejo retrovisor el Santuario se alejaba.

Desde hace dos semanas tenía un presentimiento incomprensible que no quiso explicar a su gemelo para no preocuparlo. Además de las voces en su cabeza que comenzaron a aparecer esporádicamente, sentía la energía de su madre apagada, triste. Algunas veces la soñaba llorando, otras anciana en una silla de madera. Por lo que había aprendido de Shion, nunca se debía dejar pasar por alto ni los sueños ni los presentimientos.

El taxi lo dejo en la plaza principal. Nada había cambiado desde hace cuatro meses que había venido. Caminó al sur por donde estaba la cafetería donde solía trabajar su madre. Al partir ellos, regresó a su antigua vida. Siempre era bueno saber dónde podía encontrarla. La puerta de madera daba la bienvenida en inglés y griego. Al cruzar, una hermosa melodía en inglés se escuchó. No había mucha gente en el café. Una pareja en la esquina, dos ancianos cerca de la puerta, tres jóvenes haciendo tarea cerca de la barra y una anciana desayunando. Tras la barra un joven le dio la bienvenida. Una mesera se acercó para invitarlo a sentarse mientras ofrecía el menú.

― ¡Hey! Yo te conozco guapetón.― oyó la voz de una mujer. Una mujer regordeta de cabello canoso sonrió al verlo. Salió de la cocina golpeándose con algunas sillas a su paso. Rápidamente ordenó al mozo de la barra que llamara a la cocinera.

Saga dejo la mochila en una silla y esperó de pie mientras la bonachona mujer se acercaba a saludarlo.

― ¿Quién eres?― preguntó ella― pasaran los años y yo seguiré sin saber quién es quién.

Antes de responder la voz de su madre lo hizo sonreír.

― ¡Saga!― exclamó una mujer de cabello trenzado color azul intenso como el suyo. Corrió a abrázalo― hijo…― dijo una vez sintió su aroma.

Saga la abrazó de la misma manera, con fuerza y la besó en la frente.

― ¿Por qué estas vestido como Kanon? ¿Todo está bien? ¿Él está bien? Aún faltan dos meses para su visita― ambos se acomodaron en la mesa que la mesera asignó anteriormente. La dueña les preparó sándwiches y café.

― Sí mamá, Kanon está bien, todo está bien… ¿Y tú?

― Muy bien, ahora estoy mejor. Porque te he visto…― acarició la mejilla derecha de su hijo. Saga besó su mano.

― Te extrañaba― dijo. Aunque jamás se atrevería a decirle el verdadero motivo de su visita― segura que has estado bien.

― Sí… ― respondió con una sonrisa.

La propietaria le dio el día libre a la madre de Saga. Tomaron sus cosas y caminaron a casa. Subieron una pendiente y bajaron otra para finalmente llegar al hogar, como lo llamaba Kanon cuando añoraba su antigua recamara. Al abrir la puerta, el aroma característico de la casa inundó a Saga y cerró los ojos. Su madre abrió las ventanas y preparó te de limón. Saga abrió la mochila y entregó los presentes de Kanon mientras explicaba que él ocupó su lugar para poder visitarla. Su madre negó con la cabeza, esperaba que no hubiera algún castigo. Lentamente observó los regalos de Kanon. Dos vestidos, tres pares de zapatos, un collar de plata, dos pares de aretes de perlas y un abanico de terciopelo. Saga explicó que Kanon a veces trabajaba en Rodorio en sus ratos libres, por ello podía darse el lujo de comprar cosas.

Ella sabía bien como era la situación de sus hijos en el Santuario. Pese a no estar de acuerdo jamás, aceptó el hecho de que para sus leyes, sus hijos no eran iguales. Saga encendió el televisor mientras mamá colocaba las tazas sobre el mantel. Contaba algunos detalles de su vida como la tranquilidad de la cafetería y los turistas. El nuevo edificio de departamentos que construirían cerca del pueblo. Saga suspiraba al ver a su madre. Escucharla transmitía tanta paz que a veces se arrepentía de ser caballero de Athena. Cualquier mal presentimiento fue despejado en ese momento. La tetera sonó, el té estaba listo. Las noticias de las diez de la mañana dieron inicio. La nota del día trataba sobre el accidente automovilístico del heredero del Consorcio X. Dueño de hoteles, gasolineras, cadenas de televisión y radio. A sus treinta y cinco años, había heredado la fortuna y los negocios familiares. Recientemente se había lanzado a una candidatura en el congreso.

La madre de Saga al ver la noticia dejo caer la taza al suelo, haciéndose pedazos la misma.

― Ma, ¿estás bien?― preguntó al mismo tiempo que recogía los pedazos de la taza.

Su madre lo ignoró y caminó a la televisión, subió el volumen. Escuchó atentamente la nota, el nombre del heredero fue revelado como una sentencia. Saga dejó caer en una bolsa los restos de la taza y corrió con su madre después de escuchar el nombre. Saga no entendía que sucedía, su madre en cambio estaba hecha un mar de llanto. La abrazó. El nombre de aquel empresario seguía en la televisión junto a su fotografía. Reconoció en él algo que observa todos los días en sí mismo y su gemelo obviamente. Los ojos y la nariz, la forma del rostro y la mirada. Un hombre delgado, bien parecido, de cabello gris y ojos rojos saludaba a la audiencia del parlamento. Lo reconoció por que su madre tenía una fotografía de él. Era su padre. Kanon Saga X rezaba la nota.

Sus presentimientos estaban bien fundamentados. Probablemente en estos momentos, Kanon podía sentir las emociones de su hermano, gracias al mítico lazo que une a los gemelos.

La reportera continuó explicando la carrera política y estudiantil de su padre. Su madre se sentó en el sillón. Saga seguía abrazándola. Desconocía que su padre perteneciera a una familia de poderosos empresarios y políticos. En su sangre llevaba el liderazgo, sonrió. Dos minutos después la nota terminó con un "Enviamos condolencias a la familia X por el deceso" Saga apagó la televisión.

Guardaron silencio por varios minutos. Su madre limpiaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo. Saga no tenían ningún tipo de sentimiento al respecto, jamás lo conoció. Su madre habló poco de él y siempre eran cosas positivas. Como el sueño frustrado de ser caballero o su talento para la escritura y oratoria. Se habían conocido en la universidad y después de quedar embarazada, él desapareció. Ella terminó de llorar y caminó a la cocina para volver a servir el té en una taza nueva.

― Hace dos años, regresó― comentó. Invitó a su hijo a sentarse a la mesa mientras ofrecía té y galletas― apareció en el pueblo en una limusina negra. Entró al café y me pidió me casará con él. Dijo que estaba muy arrepentido de haberme dejado con toda la responsabilidad pero que su familia de cualquier forma lo desheredaría. Como si mi familia me hubiera dado todo el apoyo…― dio un sobró a su taza. Saga la escuchaba con atención― dijo que necesitaba casarse porque se lanzaría a una candidatura en el Congreso y necesitaba una familia… por supuesto que me negué y me reí en su cara. Preguntó por ustedes, claro que no sabía que eran gemelos. Cuando le dije que estaban en el Santuario y eran caballeros… no sé cómo describir su rostro, era sorpresa, admiración y miedo. Más bien creo que en el fondo estaba orgulloso. Le mostré sus fotografías. Dijo que eran idénticos a mí… Estaba un poco arrepentido pero más que eso estaba asustado. No sé qué era exactamente pero parecía que huía de algo. Hablaba con prisa y miraba a sus espaldas. Se quedaba callado entre oraciones como si escuchara con atención a alguien. Iba siempre acompañado de cinco guarda espaldas. Aunque tomando en cuenta que político y empresario es una combinación no muy segura en un país globalizado. Creí que tenía nexos con la mafia. No quería involucrarme.― la madre suspiró y partió una galleta de nuez a la mitad― Nunca se los dije, pero su padre como vez, proviene de una familia antigua y poderosa de Grecia. Antigua porque recuerdo que él solía decir que sus ancestros servían al templo de Ares. Aquella vez que vino me asuste cuando dijo que debía ayudarlo porque la maldición de su familia estaba creciendo. Que por eso había huido de mí. No quería transmitirle a alguien más esa pesada carga. Pensé en ustedes, pero pues… ustedes están seguros.

― ¿Qué maldición?― preguntó Saga intrigado.

― No sé. Tu padre estaba enfermo, sufría bipolaridad y se medicaba. Era un buen hombre cuando lo conocí… no sé qué le sucedió. Ahora que está muerto, no sé qué pensar. Tal vez él se mató o algo lo obligó.

Saga guardó silencio. Todo lo que comenzó a vivir meses a tras cobró sentido. La voz en su cabeza, la distorsión de sus reflejos en el espejo, los ojos rojos y cabello grisáceo de su padre. ¿También tendría esa maldición? ¿A qué se refería con sirvientes del templo de Ares? Su madre se levantó de la silla, buscó entre la alacena unos cerillos y fue a encender una veladora para su pequeña estatua de Hera que tenía en un altar de la cocina. Había olvidado que su madre era fiel creyente de ella. Cuando cumplieron diez años, ella pedía a Hera cuidar de ellos a pesar de que servían a Athena.

― Fue un buen hombre― susurró su madre regresando a la cocina― perdóname si los nombre como él, pero… sin él no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

― Leí en el Santuario que es una maldición llevar nombre de los progenitores

― Haces bien en leer, Saga, pero no te creas todo.

― ¿Te preocupa que estemos malditos?― preguntó Saga jugando con la cuchara en el té.

― No― dijo con seguridad ― me preocupa más que regañen a tu hermano porque escapaste de tus deberes.

Su madre cambió el tema como si diera la vuelta a la página de un libro. Preparo unas galletas antes de que Saga se marchara. Quería dárselas para que cenaran en el Santuario. La flama de la veladora de Hera estaba alta y brillaba fuerte.

― Saga, deja de divagar― llamó su madre guardando las galletas en una bolsa de celofán ― Gracias por visitarme a destiempo. Me alegro que vinieras justo hoy y supieras lo que sucedió…

Su madre estaba seria, sus ojos lo observaban más allá. Podía sentir un cosmo distinto, fuerte, diferente al que conocía de su madre. Antes de irse la abrazó. Ella lo besó en la mejilla y le mando saludos a Kanon, los esperaba los próximos dos meses. Había algo extraño en el abrazo de su madre, una calidez distinta, si bien era el abrazo de una madre, era como si un millón de abrazos cayeran sobre él.

Para su fortuna, Kanon no metió la pata y todos creyeron que era Saga quien estaba en las actividades. Incluso Aioros no se percató de nada, estaba preocupado porque su hermanito tenía gripe y quería acabar pronto para cuidarlo. Una vez en la casa del templo de Géminis. Kanon preparó café, iba a ser una noche larga. Comieron las galletas de su madre. Al principio no podía creer lo que su hermano mayor contaba acerca de quién era su padre. De acuerdo con la información que consiguió Saga antes de regresar a casa, es que la familia de su padre tenía negocios internacionales con empresarios de Japón, de Italia, Alemania y países nórdicos. Incluidas las empresas marítimas de la familia Solo y Kido. Kanon estaba pensando que no sería mala idea el ir a visitar a la familia paterna, aunque no fuera hijo reconocido. Saga le aventó una bolita de servilleta en la cabeza.

― No seas tonto.

― Que tiene. Llevamos en la sangre el poder y el control…

―Y una maldición…

― Eso lo dijo para asustar a mamá. Mejor vamos a dormir… o te da miedo que te salga su espíritu buuuuuu― dijo Kanon levantando las manos simulando un fantasma.

― Lo dirás de broma, pero los muertos pueden regresar. ¿Sabes que hizo mamá? encendió en la tarde la veladora de Hera.

― ¿Y? Mamá es fiel a ella, desde que éramos niños ella le daba ofrendas. ¿Tienes miedo?― Kanon comenzó a reírse y a cantar "Saga tiene miedo" con un tonó infantil.

Saga lo persiguió por toda la casa. Una vez lo alcanzó, lo abrazó por la espalda, aspirando el aroma de menta del shampoo en su cabello.

― Tengo un mal presentimiento.

― Otra vez… Ya me tienes harto con eso. Presiente que me ganó la lotería o una cosa así.

― Duerme conmigo Kanon. Siento que tendré pesadillas. Hubieras visto la cara de ese hombre. Era aterradora, como si algo… como si no fuera él.

Kanon miró a su hermano. Para que haya pedido dormir con él significaba que estaba verdaderamente preocupado. Desde los diez años no duermen juntos. Se giró para encontrarse con el rostro afligido de Saga. Tenía miedo y no era una broma.

― Había algo en él que no me gusta…

Kanon lo abrazó. Sea lo que haya visto, podía sentir el terror en su cuerpo. La misma sensación de miedo y preocupación. No vio el rostro de su padre pero podía percibir el mismo cosmos maligno que manaba de la fotografía. Entendió. Pasaron al lavarse los dientes antes de ir a la cama de Kanon. Ataron sus cabellos en una trenza como su madre. Apagaron las luces.

― ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que sucedió hoy? Tal vez te animes― observó Kanon. Saga asintió.

Ambos se miraban mientras se tomaban de las manos.

― Aioros tiene dislexia, es en serio. Afrodita me asusta, le puso una golpiza a Shura y a Death Mask que no te imaginas. Aioria tiene gripe y ya contagió a Milito y este a Camus y así… el kínder de Aioros tiene virus. Ni acercarnos mañana. Shion no estuvo en todo el día. Mañana voy a entrenar cerca del mar.

Saga estaba atento a su conversación. Comenzó a tiritar extrañamente. Kanon cubrió a ambos con el cobertor. "No te vayas a enfermar" dijo.

― Si tengo pesadillas me despiertas, aunque sea con un golpe o agua fría.

Kanon iba a responder con un "Te voy a echar leche hirviendo" cuando un ruido de la cocina los alertó. Las sillas comenzaron a hacer ruido como si alguien las moviera. La temperatura bajo.

― ¿Camus?― preguntó Saga con las pupilas dilatadas.

Oyeron la puerta del baño azotarse y las ventanas abrirse. De un brinco se levantaron. Ese no era Camus ni ningún otro niño. Kanon encendió la luz y observó cómo los objetos comenzaron a volar por los cielos. Pensó en una travesura de Mu pero esto se sentía diferente. Finalmente el espejo que los reflejaba mostró el rostro de su padre tras de ellos por unos segundos para después estallar en pedazos y detener toda la actividad poltergeist en su casa.

Sucedió tan rápido que no pudieron moverse.

― Te dije que él vendría― dijo Saga― quería despedirse.

― Despedirse o dejar un mensaje― acertó Kanon observando la pared donde estaba el espejo, el nombre de Saga estaba escrito en griego.

Los restos del espejo mostraron una apariencia distinta de Saga. Ojos rojos y cabello gris. Tal cual se miraba su padre. El mayor estaba paralizado. Kanon lo notó y de un pisotón rompió los restos del espejo. Ambos se miraron consternados. Esa noche no durmieron, se quedaron abrazados en la cama.

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado y cualquier queja o sugerencia me dicen. Esto sólo fue una idea que cruzó por mi mente pero necesitaba sacarla porque si no da vueltas y no me deja hacer ni terminar mis otros proyectos.**_

 _ **Quizá, sólo quizá haga continuación hasta la muerte de ambos gemelos.**_

 _ **Abrazo y gracias por leer y las galletitas :D**_


End file.
